Description of the Prior Art
A nozzle is a converging or converging-diverging tube attached to the outlet of a pipe, hose or pressure chamber. The purpose of the nozzle is to convert the pressure existing in a fluid into velocity efficiently. A nozzle allows a pressure to be carried in a pipe or hose adjacent to the nozzle.
In the current-to-pressure transducer disclosed in the aforementioned copending application, a flexible membrane or diaphragm is used to vary the air space between the diaphragm and a nozzle. The nozzle is connected to an air line for regulating the pressure of the air within the air supply line. The diaphragm responds to electromagnetic forces exerted on a magnetic fluid and the diaphragm is moved by the magnetic fluid towards the nozzle to narrow the space through which the air flowing from the nozzle is passed to the ambient environment. The magnetic fluid and the diaphragm move in accordance with an electric input current that is applied to an electrical coil associated with a magnetic circuit. The movement of the flexible diaphragm towards the nozzle decreases the flow of air from the nozzle and increases the pressure of the air within the air supply line.
Presently known nozzles used for controlling air flow generally terminate with an outer diameter slightly larger than the inner diameter. Typically, the outer diameter of a nozzle would be 0.035 inch and the inner diameter would be 0.026 inch, by way of example. The current-to-pressure transducers that use such type nozzles usually incorporate a flapper, which is a pivotable paddle-shaped part, or a diaphragm to vary the flow of air through the nozzle. In either case, it is necessary that a good seal be provided at the end of the transducer from which there is the high flow of air or fluid. In order to achieve the required good seal, the flapper or diaphragm must be precisely aligned in a plane that is perpendicular to the axis of the nozzle. If the alignment is not proper, the flapper or diaphragm will first strike an edge of the nozzle end and will not advance further towards making an effective complete seal. It is relatively difficult to provide the desired orthogonal alignment of the flapper or diaphragm in a planar orientation relative to the nozzle axis.